


new day, new start

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, St. Petersburg, Yuuri POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: yuuri goes to meet up with victor and yuri on his first day of training in russia.





	new day, new start

victor’s been calling and texting for the past half hour, asking if yuuri woke up, if he ate, when he’d meet up with them,  _come on yuuuuri it’s late, yurio misses you already and yakov is going to yell and i miss you and are you up yet, **yuuri?**_

quite frankly, yuuri is amused and a little embarrassed at victor’s clinginess, and he’s surprised his fiancé even left without him if he was going to be like this.

still he jogs at a steady pace, makkachin running by his side (and he feels nostalgic for the days back in hasetsu when they’d have their runs together in the mornings and in the evenings), and mostly ignores his phone.

victor had texted him where to meet up, leaving earlier to pick up yurio and to talk to yakov before they could all start training for upcoming competitions (so as to not waste any practice time, victor had said). yuuri appreciates the extra hour of sleep he was granted, though going to the rink by himself, even part of the way, gives way to his nerves and his anxiety to grow.

it’s his first day of training in st. petersburg, in victor’s home country, at victor’s home rink, he’s allowed to be a bit nervous, even though he knows most everyone there. he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself, doesn’t want to embarrass victor in front of his friends and teammates, doesn’t want to start off on a bad or awkward footing.

he brushes a few strands of hair out of his eyes as he runs, noting it’s gotten a bit long, and gets a bit distracted by the glint of gold on his finger. he keeps running, the phone in his pocket buzzing again with what he assumes is another text.

he’s halfway across the bridge when he sees them, yuri leaning casually against the railing, victor just putting his phone away.

makkachin barks and runs ahead, happy to see her owner, and it catches the man’s attention.

and when he turns, hair shining in the morning sunlight and the tips of his ears bright pink from the cold, something in yuuri’s chest settles, even as his heart starts racing.

and then victor lifts his arm up in a wave, joyfully calling out yuuri’s name, and his smile is brighter than the sun, brighter than any medal.

and yuuri feels at home.


End file.
